1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an optical system adapted to conjugate an object plane with an image spherical surface, in other words an optical system adapted to project or form a spherical image of an object plane.
It also concerns an exposure device having a lens system comprising such an optical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To modify by physical-chemical treatment the power profile of an artificial optical lens made from, for example, a photopolymerizable material it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,143 to expose the artificial optical to a source of radiation through a mask adapted to modulate the energy flux spatially.
The surface to be irradiated being curved, it is normally necessary to allow for its curvature in the mask to be used.
This proves to be difficult to achieve in practice and does not lend itself satisfactorily to industrial implementation.
The present invention is directed to obviating this problem.